


Dust to Dust

by Kensington



Series: Headcanons Ahoy! [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Crossover, Daemon Separation, Horror, Maes Hughes Lives, Mild Gore, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Other, headcanons ahoy, though not as much horror as canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensington/pseuds/Kensington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward’s Daemon is a gold and bone white lioness named Lichtermaul.</p><p>Alphonse’s Daemon was named Elizabeth.</p><p>Truth doesn't have a Daemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grohiik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grohiik/gifts).



> Look. I’m not saying that the lack of Full Metal Alchemist/His Dark Materials crossovers is the reason Donald Trump is probably going to be the GOP nominee. But I’m not not saying it either.
> 
> Anyway, I’m incredibly busy and have a lot on my plate right now, so I figured it was a great time to throw down some FMA/HDM headcanons.

  * Edward’s Daemon is a gold and bone white lioness named Lichtermaul who adamantly refuses to go by anything other than Mal.
  * Alphonse’s Daemon was named Elizabeth.
  * Truth doesn’t have a daemon. But it touched Mal with casual cruelty that hurt more than missing limbs
  * When Edward awoke to a world of blood and screaming pain and the horrific gurgling moans of something that looked _nothing_ like his mother- he didn’t have the chance to bind his brother’s soul to a suit of armor.  The taste of copper was thick enough to choke on, and Ed screamed for Alphonse, dragged himself across the floor, the pain of his stumps scraping over wood drowned out by fear. 
  * His brother was gone, and in his place was a daemon, a gold and white puppy, a bloodhound.
  * Mal knew that this was all going to go terribly, long before her human activated the array. But she couldn’t stop him, couldn’t argue, because that’s not what daemons _do_.
  * The process of separation is one shrouded in mystery, and the idea that a human and deamon would willingly contort their bond, would willingly separate by endless miles is enough to ensure that no one speaks of it.
  * But for all the secrecy, all you need to do to stretch the bond between human and daemon is go where the other cannot follow.
  * Mal had never experienced pain like this before, or since. The night was cool and quiet, save for the hoarse screaming of her human. She froze, a few meters from the door, her newly settled paws shaking. She needed to get help. Her human was going to _die_ if she couldn’t keep walking. But it felt like- being pulled apart, thread by thread. It felt like _fire_. It felt like Truth.
  * But she kept walking.
  * Alphonse wakes up to a world that is simultaneously too much, and not enough.
  * There’s too much sound, too many smells- he’s _drowning_ in a world defined not by sight, but by each individual thing having it’s own individual smell. But nothing can distract from the feeling of loss- because he knows without being told- that Elizabeth is gone.
  * They don’t talk about it, but Ed’s greatest fear is that Elizabeth will not come back when he retrieves Al’s body. Because, _technically_ , as far as they know, Elizabeth’s body hasn’t gone anywhere. 
  * Al looks and feels like a daemon now and Ed doesn’t know what to do besides hope and pray to gods he doesn’t believe in that Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, is with Al’s body. 
  * Roy’s daemon is a gyrfalcon named Rhiannon who genuinely doesn’t care if you call her Rhi, as long as she likes you. But most people, save for Hawkeye and Maes, call her Rhiannon. Just to be safe.
  * Gyrfalcons are steeped in myth, in history. _Gyrefalcons only fly for Kings._ But under the reign of Fuhrer King Bradly, having a daemon associated with ruling is a great way to come down with a bad case of _dead_.
  * So Roy tells everyone she’s a hawk.
  * And this makes Rhiannon so mad she flies out of the room approximately 99.9% of the time.
  * This, coupled with the already heavy stigma of being separated from his daemon (because what is Rhiannon supposed to do, not fly?!) gives Roy a strange reputation.
  * Riza’s daemon is a wolfdog named Remington, who rarely answers to anything. His fur is a stately cinnamon and dusky cream.
  * MAES FUCKING LIVES BECAUSE ENVY IS FUCKING BUSY PRETENDING TO BE PRIDE’S DAEMON SO SHUT UP
  * Mae’s daemon is the sassiest, fluffiest motherfucker of a house cat named Anastasia.
  * She is cream with violet points, and steadfastly refers to Elicia as ‘her daughter,’ and the other daemons are like ???
  * Elicia draws whiskers on her face and follows Anastasia around the house, and Maes has approximately 50975% pictures of it.
  * Roy has been known to call her Lady Anastasia Fluffbottom.
  * Winry’s daemon is an Orangutan named Charles who straight will not respond unless you call him Chuck. His fur is a deep, almost blood red auburn, and with his clever fingers, Winry can increase her productivity by at least half.
  * Teacher’s daemon is a honey badger named Marcus. He’s about as terrifying as you would expect.
  * Olvier Amstrong’s daemon is a snow leopard named Mathias. No one has ever called him anything other than Mathias.  
  * Alex Armstong’s daemon is a beagle named Sarah. She is _upsettingly cute,_ and no one’s really talked to Alex about that.  
  * Scar’s daemon is a coyote who hasn’t spoken in years. Her name is as lost as her humans.  
  * Fuhrer King Bradley’s daemon is a wolf named Kahn.
  * Ed knows that’s it’s wrong, but when Shou Tucker tells him that Nina’s daemon disappeared after the fusion- something in him sits up in something that was close to the pure curiosity of scientific discovery.
  * Because if he can find a way to separate them, if he can bring Nina back, he’ll get to see if her daemon comes back too. It lasts almost a second, but it’s drowned out by the kind of rage that Universe itself has learned to quietly fear.
  * When Scar kills the poor, desperately suffering thing that was once Nina and a loyal pet- it’s like losing Alphonse’s body all over again.
  * Ed finds out that you can use your daemon as transmutation fuel, much in the same way he would have used his own life force 
  * Since most everyone, excluding Mustang and Hawkeye, think that Alphonse is Ed’s daemon, poor Mal does a lot of sneaking around.
  * She is the master of train jumping.
  * She is not the master of not being seen.
  * There are countless local legends about ‘the gold, humanless daemon’  
  * She fucking loves. Every. Single. Last. Ridiculous. One. Of. Them.
  * The spirit of a poor, widowed woman?! Seriously?! Pfft.
  * The spirit of a vengeful god come to punish the wicked? Only before 6am.
  * Alphonse has been known to wander at night (daemons don’t need to sleep)
  * He is less than excited when stories behind to appear of a wandering spirit taking the form of a dog.
  * Those stories aren’t so dramatic as Mals
  * Those stories are heartbreaking in their melancholy
  * Al tries not to take it as an omen
  * Mal and Rhiannon spend a lot of time together. As the only separated daemons in any given area, it’s not like they have a lot of options.
  * They don’t talk much. Mostly they sit in silence, taking comfort in not being totally alone.
  * It’s not until years after the Promised days that their humans find out.
  * But by that time, their humans have settled into antagonistic respect, and neither minds.



**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another headcanon I'm going to do absolutely nothing with. As with all of my other headcanons posted here, PEASE FEEL FREE TO USE AND WRITE THEM (for me.) Just link back to me and we'll call it equivalent.
> 
> Liked this? Then maybe check out my original project, Dreamland. If you like super heroes, humor and action, then you're probably gonna like it too. 
> 
> http://critescourtney.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or buy me a coffee on Ko-fi?  
> http://ko-fi.com/H2H6A897


End file.
